gpgsuperleague_3fandomcom-20200216-history
Rules
Rules HOW TO JOIN People can join on championship with a team or only as a driver. For people who send a team, the layout don't need to be exactly the same for both cars, but needs to have driver name on car - and sponsors needs to be the same in both cars IF layouts be different. All of them need to send me cars, helmets, team logo, team wall and informations about team and drivers. The only requirement is about tobacco sponsors. GPGSL-3 doesn't permite them. All cars will be driven by computer. People who create a team can't run to another team. RACES There are 20 stages, with two races each one (sprint and full), like GP2 Series®, totally 40 races. More five performance races. DRIVERS PERFORMANCE Based on 2012 results and five performances races, that will happen before championship begins. The driver who won 2012 season earns 10 points for running performance races; the second, 8 points; third driver, 6 points; and continues: 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1. At the end of these five races, the driver who have more points will have the best performance (17000), and 0 points of ability range. The second will have will have 5 performance points lower, but a range of 5 more than the best driver. The next one got 10 performance points lower, but a range of 10 more than the best one. And so on and on. TEAMS PERFORMANCE Same as drivers performances. The team that won 2012 season earns 10 points to performance races, and continues: 5, 3 and 1. The best-pointed team will have 820 bhp and failure value of 3000; the second team, 819 bhp and failure value of 2900... QUALIFYINGS During 45-minutes. Only one qualifying for both races. The position grid of sprint race are inverted. I'll make this inversion changing by the "qualification driver performance": the pole will be the lowest value; the second, 1000 more than pole. This values will be changed every race, but it doesn't interfere in Performance Points used to make the qualifying and both races. It's only to determine sprint race grid. To full race, I'll use the normal qualification result. RACES Sprint race has 30% of number laps, with one pit-stop (between fifth and antepenultimate lap). Full Race has 70% of number laps and two pit-stops (then first between fifth and half of race. Second, fron half to antepenultimate lap). For Sprint Race, it will use a different system of performance points. The pole position of Full Race wins 17000 points for the Sprint Race, the second 16970, the third 16940, and so on and on. POINTS On Sprint Race: pointed first 8 drivers: 10, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1. On Full Race, pointed the first 15 drivers: 25, 20, 16, 14, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1. More two points on pole and one point to the fastest lap, both on Full Race. On Drivers Standings, If two or more drivers are tied on points, the tie will be done in the following order: POSTS I'll post the results and videos only after two races, on Sunday.